swtorfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sith-Inquisitor
Sith-Inquisitoren zählen zu den vier machtsensitiven Klassen von Star Wars: The Old Republic. Inquisitoren tragen leichte Rüstungen und greifen im Kampf entweder auf ihr großes Wissen um die dunkle Seite zurück und attackieren den Feind durch Machtblitze im Fernkampf oder sie gehen mit ihrem Lichtschwert in den Nahkampf, darüber hinaus besitzen Inquisitoren die Fähigkeiten um Verbündete zu heilen. Hintergrund Die Geschichte des Sith-Imperiums steckt voller politischer Intrigen und dunkler Geheimnisse - das Lebensblut des Sith-Inquisitors. Verrat lauert hinter jeder Ecke in den dunklen Korridoren des Imperiums und das Überleben hängt stets von der eigenen Gerissenheit und dem Willen ab, Feinde wie auch Verbündete zu manipulieren und auszuschalten. Der Inquisitor experimentiert mit verbotenen Kräften - nicht nur, um in einer unbarmherzigen Welt zu überleben, sondern um in dieser verdorbenen Gesellschaft Macht und Einfluss zu erlangen. Nur wenige Akolythen bestehen die harten Prüfungen und werden Sith-Inquisitor, ganz gleich, welches Potenzial sie haben. Nur die ehrgeizigsten von ihnen erreichen dieses Ziel, doch eben sie sind die Sith, vor denen man sich in Acht nehmen sollte. Aufgrund ihrer herausragenden manipulativen Fähigkeiten können Inquisitoren sowohl ihre Feinde als auch ihre Verbündeten ausnutzen, um ihre eigenen Ziele zu verwirklichen. Indem sie die Machtenergie kanalisieren, können Inquisitoren die Lebenskraft ihrer Feinde entziehen und sich und ihre Verbündeten damit stärken. Obwohl Sith-Inquisitoren über zahlreiche verschiedene Talente verfügen, fürchtet man sie vor allem für ihre Fähigkeit, die Energie der Macht zu kanalisieren, was sie auch spektakulär auf dem Schlachtfeld demonstrieren. Lichtblitze zucken aus den Fingerspitzen der Inquisitoren und fangen ihre Feinde in Ranken aus purer Machtenergie. Die Fähigkeit der Inquisitoren, die Macht in Blitze zu verwandeln und damit Feinde zu betäuben, zu unterwerfen und zu vernichten, ist zu ihrem Markenzeichen geworden. Wer jemals den Machtblitz eines Inquisitors selbst erlebt und überlebt hat, wird nie wieder das knisternde Geräusch der Elektrizität vergessen können. Meister der Dunklen Seite Um die höchsten Stufen der Macht zu erreichen, braucht der Inquisitor mehr als den Machtblitz und einen rasiermesserscharfen Verstand. Die besten Inquisitoren wagen sich an unorthodoxe Methoden heran, indem sie die Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit erkunden und neue Kräfte für sich selbst erschaffen. Die Macht ist eine Quelle für unbegrenztes Potenzial - eine Quelle, die die Inquisitoren ihrem eigenen Willen unterwerfen. Durch diese Intensität können Sith-Inquisitoren die Zukunft des Imperiums gestalten ... oder auch ihre eigene Zerstörung. Handlung im Spiel Die Handlung des Sith-Inquisitors beginnt, als dieser, frisch aus der Sklaverei entlassen, mit einer Fähre die imperiale Sith-Akademie auf Korriban erreicht, dort soll der ehemalige Sklave an den Sith-Prüfungen teilnehmen. Seine Aufgabe auf diesem Planeten ist es, Schüler des weiblichen Sith-Lords Zash zu werden. Während dabei nach und nach die, aus Perspektive des Aufsehers, unmöglich scheinenden Aufgaben absolviert werden, werden mehr und mehr der Konkurrenten getötet, teilweise durch den Inquisitor selbst, teilweise durch den Aufseher und teilweise verschwinden sie einfach auf mysteriöse Weise. Nachdem in der finalen Aufgabe auch der Favorit des Aufsehers leistungsmäßig übertrumpft (und in der Folge durch Lord Zash getötet) wird, wird der Inquisitor zum neuen Schüler Zashs ernannt. Man trifft seinen neuen Lord dann auf Dromund Kaas wieder, wo man auch direkt Bekanntschaft mit einem ihrer ungemütlichen Quasi-Vorgesetzten macht. Das Ziel ist nun, diesen unbequemen Darth auszuschalten. Da es sich bei ihm um einen Cyborg mit mehr als 50% Maschinenanteil handelt fällt die Wahl der geeigneten Waffe auf einen experimentellen Maschinen-Zerstörer, dessen Beschaffung natürlich ebenfalls in den Aufgabenbereich den Inquisitors fällt. Mit dessen Hilfe wird der dunkle Lord dann getötet. Da die Tat Lord Zash nicht angeheftet werden kann wird sie statt bestraft durch eine Beförderung zu Darth Zash belohnt. Für ihren weiteren Aufstieg beginnt sie nun nach uralten Artefakten zu suchen. Das erste findet der Inquisitor bereits auf Dromund Kaas. Das zweite erhält er aus einem strahlenverseuchten Müllschacht auf Balmorra, natürlich erst, nachdem er in einer Gen-Injektion einen Weg gefunden hat, der Strahlung stand zu halten. Das dritte Artefakt ist im Besitz eines Sekten-Führers auf Nar Shadaa. Da dieser seinen Schatz nicht freiwillig aufgeben will beginnt der Inquisitor, dessen Kult zu sabotieren und schlussendlich zu übernehmen. Nachdem man die ersten drei Artefakte zusammen getragen hat meldet sich ein Sith-Macht-Geist, der angibt, verwandt mit dem Inquisitor zu sein. Er warnt vor einem bevorstehenden Verrat durch Lord Zash und sendet einen zurück nach Korriban, um dort eine Maske von einem Sith-Lord zu stehlen, die gegen Macht resistent machen soll. Sobald man die Maske blutig in seinen Besitz gebracht hat meldet sich Darth Zash wieder, die zwei weitere Artefakte haben will. Diesmal befinden sich diese auf Tatooine und Alderaan. Missionsdetails Die erste Aufgabe die man bekommt ist es in Grab des Ajunta Pall zu gehen um sich dort von Spindrall, einem alten Einsiedler, in die Geheimnisse der Sith einweihen zulassen. Das Ritual des Machtwandel ist Teil der Klassen-Geschichte für den Aspiranten des Dunklen Rates. Namen im Spiel Der Sith-Inquisiotr erhält im Laufe des Spiels zwei Namen mit denen er (teilweise) offiziell angesprochen wird. Sobald man am Ende von Kapitel 1 den Titel Lord erhalten hat, erwähnt der Geist von Kallig das man ab sofort Lord Kallig sei. Nachdem Darth Thanaton besiegt wurde, wird der Sith-Inquisitor von den Lords des Dunklen Rates zum Darth "befördert" und heißt je nach seiner Gesinnung: Darth Imperius (Helle Seite) Darth Ocultus (Neutral) Darth Nox (Dunkle Seite) Einsatzfeld Die Zerstörungswut der Sith-Inquisitoren hinterlässt nur selten aufgezeichnete Bilder. Wenn der Zorn eines Inquisitors aber doch einmal auf Holo aufgenommen wurde, zeigen sich seine respekteinflößende Präsenz und beeindruckende Macht. Egal, ob der Inquisitor gekonnt mit dem Lichtschwert angreift oder gar den Machtblitz einsetzt, immer sprüht er geradezu vor tödlicher Energie. Kampftaktik Ob im Gefecht gegen einen verräterischen Sith oder eine Gruppe republikanischer Soldaten - der Inquisitor kämpft stets voller Zorn, um einen Sturm der Zerstörung zu entfesseln. Durch ihre Erfahrung im Kanalisieren von Machtenergie können Inquisitoren von ihrer eigenen Lebenssessenz und der Essenz anderer zehren. Diese Energie kann genutzt werden, um ihre Kräfte zu stärken, Feinde zu verletzen und sogar um Verbündete neu zu beleben. Aber auch die Fähigkeiten eines Inquisitors mit dem Lichtschwert sind beeindruckend. Oft kämpfen sie mit einem Doppellichtschwert und führen schnelle, listige und tödliche Manöver aus, um ihre Feinde mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit niederzustrecken. Spezies Datei:Mensch icon.jpg|link=Mensch|Mensch Datei:Rattataki icon.jpg|link=Rattataki|Rattataki Datei:Reinblütiger Sith icon.jpg|link=Reinblütiger Sith|Reinblütiger Sith Datei:Twi'lek icon.jpg|link=Twi'lek|Twi'lek Datei:Zabrak icon.jpg|link=Zabrak|Zabrak Erweiterte Klassen Attentäter Hexer Ausstattung Ausrüstung Macht und Autorität sind zwei der wichtigsten Ziele des Sith-Inquisitors. Auch seine Kleiderwahl richtet sich nach dieser Strategie und so bevorzugen Inquisitoren oft dunkle, kontrastreiche Roben, die ihren erlesenen Geschmack und ihren politischen Ehrgeiz ausdrücken sollen. Trotz ihrer Vorliebe für ein majestätisches Aussehen legen sie dennoch großen Wert darauf, dass die Ausrüstung genug Flexibilität für beeindruckende Bewegungen beim Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert ermöglicht. Es gibt natürlich auch höchst ausgefallene Inquisitoren-Gewänder, die all jenen, die dem Inquisitor begegnen, Furcht einflößen sollen. Raumschiff Gefährten Datei:Andronikos Revel icon.png|link=Andronikos Revel|Andronikos Revel Datei:Ashara Zavros icon.png|link=Ashara Zavros|Ashara Zavros Datei:Khem Val icon.png|link=Khem Val|Khem Val Datei:Talos Drellik icon.png|link=Talos Drellik|Talos Drellik Datei:Xalek icon.png|link=Xalek|Xalek Galerie Datei:SIss1 800x450.jpg Datei:SIss2 800x450.jpg Datei:SIss4 800x450.jpg Datei:SIss3 800x450.jpg Datei:Sith-Inquisitor-screenshot03.jpg Datei:Gruppe Sith-Akolyten.png Datei:Sith-Assassine auf Dromund Kaas.jpg Datei:SIss 01 800x450.jpg Datei:SIss 02 800x450.jpg Datei:SIss 03 800x450.jpg Datei:SIss 04 800x450.jpg Datei:SS 20100806 Zabrak01 full.jpg Videos STAR WARS™ The Old Republic™ - Classes - The Sith Inquisitor|Sith-Inquisitor Vorstellung SWTOR Sith Inquisitor Revealed|Fähigkeiten STAR WARS™ The Old Republic™ - Character Progression - Sith Inquisitor|Charakterentwicklung des Sith-Inquisitors Hinter den Kulissen Die Klasse des Sith-Inquisitors ist von Darth Maul und Palpatine geprägt. Der Sith-Inquisitor ist die einzige Klasse, die keinen Fernkampf-Tank als Gefährten hat, dafür zwei Nahkampf-Tanks. Weiterführende Seiten *Sith-Inquisitor auf Star Wars The Old Republic *Die Konzeption des Sith-Inquisitors auf Star Wars The Old Republic en:Sith Inquisitor nl:Sith Inquisitor Kategorie:Klassen Kategorie:Sith-Inquisitor Kategorie:Sith-Imperium